In an Instant
by astig01
Summary: It is the little moments in life that make it interesting. What happens when life as Cameron knew it changes in an instant. House/Cameron story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, well his is my first fan fiction, so please let me know how I can improve. I am from New Zealand so please forgive my spelling – we spell things a little differently here so I might get even the basics wrong on occasion (ie. We say mum you say mom, we write colour, in America color). Having being out of the country and without access to a t.v. for almost 19 months I missed all of the 3__rd__ season and ½ of the 4__th__ season so I am taking this from a couple of months after the 2__nd__ season – a few weeks after House is back after the shooting. I hope you enjoy this. _

_Oh, don't own House MD – just taking them out to play – I swear :D the family are mine though…_

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter One

At 8:23am he conference room in the Diagnostic Department was quiet. Chase had just arrived and was pouring his morning cup of coffee, while Forman was reading the latest medical journal article and Cameron was logging onto the computer to check emails. After the normal morning greetings all three were sitting down hoping that something interesting would come up so they would not have to spend too much time doing House's clinic hours.

The silence was broken a few minutes later by the ringing of a cell phone and Cameron jumping up to get her phone out of her bag.

"Good morning, Dr. Camer…" "Oh, hi Mom, I got your message yesterday, yes I was able to get 5 days off over Thanksgiving so you can put me down. How is everything at home?"

Being as bored as Forman and Chase were they took the opportunity to observe Cameron as she spoke on the phone. Forman was getting worried - it appeared that whatever her mother was saying was not good news.

Meanwhile on the phone Cameron's Mother was indeed informing her of bad news…

"Honey, there has been a car accident. Aunt Ashleigh and her family were driving to the cabin early this morning when they were hit - the other driver fell asleep at the wheel and crossed the medium."

"Who was in the car Mom?" Cameron asked nervously.

"All of them sweetie. Your Aunt; Uncle Bert; Isabella and Ryan, along with Alyssa. A nurse just called from the Chicago Hospital. They have been asking for us to come to the hospital… Are you able to be here Allison?"

"Yes Mom, I will be there as soon as possible – on the next available plane. I will go straight to the hospital ok. I will see you soon Mom."

Cameron didn't know what to think. Honestly she was hoping it was all a nightmare. She could not imagine what her Mom was going though; Aunt Ashleigh was her Mom's only sibling and her twin. She knew that the nurse would not have told her mother about the condition of her sister's family – that only lead to more car accidents as families drove to the hospital. When she was there she would be able to get a better idea of how her family was.

As Forman looked on he was still worried, after hanging up Cameron had continued to sit there in her own world. Forman got up and gently called out "Cameron" as he put his hand on her chair. "Would you like a ride home to pack a bag?"

"No, no it is ok, I have my car here. I don't want to leave it here while I am gone" Cameron said as her attention turned back to her computer as she browsed to find the next fight leaving to Chicago Airport.

Not giving up Forman said, "Ok, I will drive you home in your car, no excuses; I don't want you to get into a car accident as you drive home because you are thinking about your family. They have enough to worry about at the moment." Seeing that she was about to protest this he quickly stated, "When you have booked your ticket we will go. I will not take no for an answer."

Knowing what he said was true her attention went back to the computer. Finding the next flight out she booked a ticket. "The plane leaves at 10:45. I need to check-in at 10am, it will be pushing it but it is do-able." Getting up she packed up her computer bag, put the medical journal that had arrived for her that morning in her bag and got the print out of her ticket. As she walked to the door she asked "Chase, can you tell House that I will be gone for a little while. I will go down and talk to Cuddy now.

As Cameron and Forman walked down the corridor Forman heard Cameron say "I hope Dr. Cuddy is available at the moment, if not I will call her later."

They were in luck; they arrived just as a doctor left her office. Once Cuddy had heard what had happened she told Cameron to go, keep her updated and she would deal with House. 20 minutes later Forman was waiting for a taxi to take him back to the hospital (Cuddy had told him he was needed in cardiology until as case came up for the Diagnostic department) while Cameron was rushing to pack her bag as she needed to leave in the next 25 minutes (Forman had ordered her a taxi as well). She was looking forward to getting to the airport so she could try and relax – knowing that as soon as she arrived she would be on the go for a while.

A little after 10am Cameron found herself in line to check in. With nothing to do till she got to the head of the line she started thinking about Isabella – or Ella as she liked to be called – the last time she had seen her was a few months before her fellowship started at PPTH. Ella's daughter Alyssa was then about 7 – 8 months old and had just started crawling. It was sad to think that she was almost 3 years old now, she must be scared being in hospital, and depending on the injuries of her family she could be all alone there. She was a beautiful kid. She remembered a photo she had gotten months earlier from Ella. The photo was of Aunt Ashleigh, Ella and Alyssa. Other than age the only real difference was the eyes. Cameron took after both her Mom and Aunt (being identical twins) you couldn't see her father in her at all. While Ella looked alot like the two, the only difference being her green eyes which she got from her father. Alyssa looked just like her Grandma, the eyes and everything, but it looked like she would inherit her father's height (the lucky girl). Her thoughts continued to remain on her family and she soon found herself at the head of the check-in line before walking down to the terminal. The plane would be boarding in about 10 minutes, she needed to rush.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello…hope you enjoy this chapter which is about House._

_Let me know what I am doing right and wrong please…_

_Just taking House MD out to play again…_

**"In an Instant"**

Chapter Two

House limped into the hospital and the conference room late as usual. But today he found it empty. Normally he would find Cameron playing secretary, Forman reading and Chase trying to complete the crossword puzzle of the day (never has and never will happen without help). Mornings in the Diagnostic department had not changed even after being shot 11 weeks ago (while the Ketamine treatment had helped reduce the pain level in his leg, it had done nothing for the limp or the attitude). As House looked around the room he could see the evidence of his team having been there that morning. On the table was Forman's medical journal and Chase's newspaper, he could also smell the coffee Cameron had made that morning… "Well, I guess I am getting my own coffee this morning." Once he had poured his coffee he went into his office to read the mail that Cameron had sorted – reading the good stuff first… a.k.a. Cameron's junk pile.

Once he had finished his coffee and read his mail House returned to the conference room to find that his team had still not returned. Not knowing where his team was and not wanting to do clinic duty he set out to find them. Knowing that Cuddy would be on the warpath House tried to ensure that he stayed as far away from the clinic as possible. He looked in Coma-guys room; the locker room; the lab; the cafeteria; the library (he always wondered where that was); it was when he was walking past NICU that Cuddy finally caught up with him – having been looking for the last 10 minutes.

"House! You have clinic duty now. Get down there!" Cuddy yelled, knowing that House would not give up without a fight, but he would eventually get down there.

"But Mommy… I was playing hide-and-go-seek with my ducklings. They are hiding from me and I wanna know why…" House whined, making puppy-dog eyes at Cuddy. "And I thought that Forman or Cameron were meant to be down there anyways."

"No, Forman is taking Cameron home – and if you knew that one of them was down in clinic why didn't you look there first?"

"Duh-ah… I knew you were there as well. Why go to hell itself when Satan will make House calls. And what were you saying about Forman?"

That he was taking Cameron home, when he gets back he is needed in Cardiology for the day – you don't have a case and they are down 2 staff today. You will also find Chase in the I.C.U., they are full at the moment. And we need you down in clinic 15 minutes ago please." Cuddy stated as she started walking away.

House, catching up to Cuddy waiting for the elevator started whining again, "But mommy, why am I the last one to know these things? And why is Forman taking Cameron to the airport – I have not given her time off and she came in this morning, so where has she gone in a rush? And how can I find a case if all my Ducklings are out there working in other departments?" House turned on the sad puppy dog eyes once more "why did you take away my toys mommy?"

"House, if you ever arrived before 9:30am your team would be able to tell you before they leave in the morning. As for Cameron, she got a phone call a couple of hours ago; she should be on a plane by now. Family emergency, she didn't have a lot of details to give but will call later to let me know the verdict."

"So, all she said that it was an emergency?" House replied, wishing that he could get out of work by just stating he had a family emergency.

Cuddy told him as they walked into the elevator. "No, her mother called her, 5 members of her family were in a car accident this morning – it was serious. And can you go to Clinic now?"

House slowly limped into Clinic trying to decide if he should call Cameron in a couple of hours for her daily dose of vitamin house. 'What is the matter with me. Hmmm, that hallucination was strong – thinking about calling Cameron… ?' As he wlked towards the clinic he decided it would not be worth it, he could find out more about Cameron from Cuddy or Wilson latter.

A/N Thanks everyone for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one comes next week... please let me know now I am going... Astig


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the support. Sorry the last chapter was so slow coming and short. I spent a couple of days in hospital due to dehydration b/c of a bad case of the flu and a bad reaction to some iodine mouthwash - turns out I am really allergic my tongue was about 4 times the normal size~ and due to a blocked nose and bad lungs it was not too good to put it lightly... scary stuff not being able to breath (at times for like 20 seconds) but all is good and I am over the flu - so more up-dates with longer chapters._

_as always... House is not mine and I am making no $ from all this_

* * *

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Three

Cameron slid into the set next to her mother and held her hand. When she had arrived at the hospital a couple of hours ago she had learnt that her Aunt, Uncle and Ryan had all died on the scene from the impact (each with at least 4 broken bones, internal bleeding and head trauma). Cameron and her mother were currently sitting outside the operating room with Alyssa while her Mom had been in surgery for about 40 minutes now to repair the damage to upper torso. The doctors had waited as long as they could to stabilize Ella before taking her into surgery, but due the extent of the damage done to her body they all knew that the odds were against her making it through the surgery.

Looking down into her mothers lap she saw that Alyssa had finally gone to sleep. She was the lucky one in the car, other than a few cuts and bruises on her hands and face she would be fine. The blessings of a good child car seat and sitting between her parents in the back seat had prevented lasting damage to her little body from the outside forces to the car.

Looking down at the watch Cameron thought she had better call Dr. Cuddy and update her on everything that had happened so far that day. As she dialed the number she wanted she walked away from her mother…

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cuddy speaking"

"Hello Dr. Cuddy it is Cameron here. I am just calling to give you an update. It was worse than I thought. My Uncle, Aunt and cousin-in-law Ryan all died at the scene, my cousin Isabella is currently in surgery but it is not looking to good. I was shocked to see her awake and talking when I entered her room earlier, but happy to be able to talk with her for a few minutes before they took her to the OR. Isabella and I are like sisters. I am named as the guardian of her daughter Alyssa in their will along with any other children they may have at the time, she is about 8 months pregnant with twins. So if things do not go well in surgery I may be coming home with three children as long as the twins are fine."

"Oh, Cameron! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, everything is organized here, one thing about having a large close extended family, my father is organizing everything for my Aunt/ Uncle and Ryan from here in the hospital, Mom is here with Alyssa and Isabella, while I have the job of calling and telling family and friends about what is happening. Everyone will be here by Friday." Cameron replied.

"Well, Cameron, whatever happens you will be great. Take the next 2 weeks off and keep me updated – call me after the surgery please, I can help you get everything organized from this end if needs be. If you need to come back with the children you can have maternity leave, and there is a good daycare here in the hospital for when you come back."

"Thank you for that, it is one less possible problem that I will have to worry about"

"Keep in touch o.k., and if you need someone to talk to just call me o.k.. I will let House know that you will be gone for at least the next 2 weeks."

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy, you have taking a load off my shoulders, I will call you again tomorrow to let you know how surgery went."

"Thanks, Bye"

With that phone call out of the way she went to go sit down next to her mother again when she got a phone call.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron speaking."

"Hey it's Forman here. How are you doing at the moment Cameron?"

"Just keeping my head above water at the moment. My mother is still in shock. My Aunt, Uncle and cousin-in-law Ryan all died at the scene, my cousin Isabella is currently in surgery, but the odds aren't in her favor. Her daughter Alyssa will be fine though, just a few minor cuts and bruises. Mom said that if Isabella pulls through that she will look after Alyssa here. As the guardian I will be bring them home with me if she doesn't make it. But mom said she will come and help for a couple of weeks."

"Cameron, it will be o.k., sit down and take a couple of deep breathes and tell me what you mean by them."

"You know about Alyssa who is almost 3 years old, But Ella is also about 8 ½ months pregnant with twins – twins run in our family."

Forman, hoping to get Cameron to calm down a little started to ask her a couple of questions. "Can you tell me about your family?"

"ummm… ok, are you in the conference room?"

"yeah"

"O.k., on the top of my desk you will find a stack of papers. At the bottom you will find a small diary that has a photo image on the cover… Got it?"

"My goodness Cameron… who is who? It looks like it is 5 of you…" Forman said loudly in shock.

"The photo was taken a couple of days before I came here for the fellowship. At the back you have my Mom, Emily and my Aunt Ashleigh, as you can tell they are identical twins. I am a carbon copy of them and kneeing on the left had side in front of my mother. Isabella is on the right hand side, she is two years younger than me. She has green eyes but is other wise a carbon copy as well. In the front is Alyssa at 7 months old. She looks like her grandma, but she might end up a little taller than the rest of us with slightly curlier hair. What else would you like to know? That is all the female in my family." Cameron smiled a little as she recalled the day the photo had been taken.

Forman replied still staring at the photo "Cameron, if you had a photo of each of you taken at the same age you would not be able to tell you apart! But what about the male in your families, are there any male siblings?"

Cameron smiled as she answered "o.k. Forman, how long have you wanted to ask me about my family? But to answer you question, Aunty Ashleigh and Mum were only children. Aunty Ashleigh married a Gilbert Benson, and they only have the one child Isabella. Isabella married her collage sweetheart Ryan Morgan 5 years ago. Ryan is the youngest of 3 children but his brother and sister are 16 and 18 years older than him and his mother died when he was 14, his Father later remarried an old friend but he died early last year I think it was. It is sad; their family is not close at all.

"Ummm, I think Ryan and Isabella were planning on naming the twins Caitlyn and Maddison. Anyways…

"I have 3 younger brothers. The youngest 2 are the 21 year old twins Christopher and Benjamin who are both at college. And then there is Michael who is 26, he and his wife Megan have 4 children from 9 months to 5 years of age, and from what Mom has been saying it sounds like they are expecting once more. Other than that there is my dad Jonathan and my grand parents who at 88 and 89 live in a retirement village in Florida of all places.

"Alyssa is going to have a hard life, luckily she is younger, and hopefully she will not remember too much of the bad and she will be able to have a normal life once everything settles down. The investigation is still just starting but it sounds like they were hit by a S.U.V. this morning, the police think the driver fell asleep at the wheel after driving through the night…

"Umm, Forman, I have to go, there is a Doctor walking towards my family. Thanks for calling Forman, you have managed to help me calm down a little, and I think there may have been a smile there as well" As Cameron started to walk towards her mother.

"O.K. Cameron. Well we are thinking about you o.k. Later." As he put his phone back into his pocket he looked at the photo on the diary one last time before placing it on Cameron's desk, on top of the original pile.

* * *

_A/N next update soon - I have written to chapter 7 - but I am not sure how fast chapters after that will come. Do you want the next chapters to come quickly before slowing out again or 2 a week? thanks for reading ~astig_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews and the help you are all giving me. House MD and characters arn't mine. I hope to have the next chapter ready to upload on Saturday... Later ~ Astig_

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Four

Cameron reached her family about the same time that the surgeon did. She could see that it was not good news from his facial expression.

"Mrs. Cameron, Dr. Cameron. I am deeply sorry, but Mrs. Morgan didn't make it through her surgery. There was just too much damage to her internal organs and she went into cardiac arrest. We did everything we could to bring her back, but after 5 minutes we needed to do a c-section. She had 2 beautiful girls, who appear to be healthy; they have been taken to NICU for a little extra oxygen as they are a little early but you may go down and see them as soon as you wish. Do you have any questions for me at this time? " Cameron listened on as her mother asked about when they could get Ella's body for her funeral.

As the doctor walked away Emily's husband Jonathan walked up and gave her a hug. "Jonathan, she died in surgery. But the twins are looking good; they are both in NICU at the moment."

Cameron, not wanting to think about Ella at the moment decided to make her way to the NICU department to talk to the doctors there. From what the surgeon said there were no immediate concerns with the girls, hopefully they could be released in the next week.

9am the next morning Cuddy received a phone call from Cameron. "Hi Dr. Cuddy, this is Cameron here. Surgery didn't go so great yesterday. Cardiac arrest an hour in. She didn't make it. The twins are looking good though, NICU want them to stay for about another 10 days till they reach there 38 week mark. They both just need a little extra oxygen but look good."

"Cameron, I am sorry for your lost, I understand that the two of you were very close. Take as much time as you need and let me know your plan o.k.."

"From what I know the funeral will be October 4th in the morning, with the reading of the will the next day. We already know that the girls will be coming to me. Mom said that Uncle Gilbert and Aunt Ashleigh had willed everything to Isabella, and Ryan and Isabella had willed everything to go to their children – they had only update their will a couple of months ago to include additional children. I am going to spend sometime this week to pack and ship all of the children's belongings in Ella's house. As for the houses, most of their belongings will go into storage. But I guess I am going to need to buy a house, I can't fit 3 children in my apartment…. Oh, well, I will see how everything goes." Cameron told Cuddy.

Cuddy realized the stress that Cameron must be in from the about of information she was giving, it sound much like she was thinking out loud. "Allison, how about you ship the baby things over sooner. Do you have family or friends here who can help? Does your landlord have a key for your apartment?"

"Yes, he has a key, but the only people I would trust in my apartment are the rest of the team"

"o.k., how about I get Doctors Foreman, Chase, and Wilson to help me to set everything up for you in your apartment. The last thing you will want to do when you get home will be to unpack boxes and put together cribs and beds and what not."

"Thank-you, you are a lifesaver Dr. Cuddy."

"It's nothing and can call me Lisa if you wish."

"O.k., Lisa, I mean it, thank you. And it is Allison, I will be driving down with my Mom, who will be staying for a couple of weeks to help out with the kids. We will see how everything goes, but I don't want to take too much time off Lisa… how is House taking this?"

Laughing… "You know House; he moaned that he was the last to know that you had left. Last night he was whining about coffee, something about where you keep the sugar. Remind me to take a weeks vacation if you ever leave PPTH – he would not be a happy camper" she smiled.

"Well, it is nice to know he misses my coffee if not me. Can you email the details about Maternity leave and the daycare? I will send Alyssa into care with Mom a week before she leaves so she can get used to it and I might spend a little bit of time in the office. I will go crazy just spending time at home. Who knows, I might be able to spend some time writing an article, at least I can sit in the differentials – and House can have his coffee," she added with a grin.

"Allison, wow, you seem to have everything thought out and organized."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night. Along with Alyssa's nightmares I was trying not to think about the others. I hadn't seen them since I started at the hospital, I had planned on going home for Thanksgiving" Cameron paused for a moment before saying "thanks again Lisa, I will call you about the details of the girls things. Oh, and about the key, there is one in a plastic bag taped to the pot plant beside my front door. Just don't let the guys ransack my apartment."

After she finished talking to Lisa she called the conference room where Chase put her on the speaker phone as they talked about the accident Cameron heard a bang then House's voice… "I thought I heard Cameron, did you boys prank daddy and say Cameron had left when she had not? But yay coffee"

Cameron laughed and told House, "yes you did, no we didn't, and I wouldn't drink the coffee if I were you – I think Chase made it."

Scolding House stated, "Wombat, what have I told you about making coffee? DON'T" then he started whining again "But Cameron, I need my coffee, when are you coming home? And what was the family emergency, I haven't been told yet."

"Well, as for the coffee, I am sorry but no can do. As for the family emergency, there as a car accident, my Aunt, Uncle, cousin Isabella and her husband Ryan all died. Isabella while in surgery yesterday afternoon. As for when I am coming home. The funeral will be in 5 days, we will need to be here for a little over a week after that but we will be driving back to Princeton after that. Oh, and I just spoke to Cuddy, she told me to ship the girls things early and you guys and Wilson can set it up for me. Will that be ok?"

While House didn't really have a clue about what was happening yet Chase and Foreman both replied that it would be fine.

"Cameron, just who is we? And I thought you flew to Chicago, House asked her.

"My mother and three children. Why? Because their parents and grandparents just died. I am named as their guardian in the will. They are all girls, Alyssa who is 2 ½ and the twins Caitlyn and Maddison who are premes, they are at about 37 weeks now, we are waiting for them to get out of NICU before returning. As Cameron mentioned her mom Chase remembered the photo he had seen the day before on Cameron's desk. "Cameron, I was surprised to see a photo on your desk yesterday. It almost looks like it was done in photo shop."

"Cool, I wanna see." House yelled out as he walked over to Cameron's desk.

Cameron yelled "House no! thanks a lot Chase and Foreman, why didn't you hide the photo?"

Cameron could hear House talking in the background about their identical looks in the photo. "House shut up! That is my Aunt Ashleigh and my cousin Isabella on the right hand side of that photo. The ones who died yesterday. The baby is Alyssa. Foreman, Chase, just keep him out of my apartment o.k. if he is like that with just one innocent photo I don't want to know what he would get up to in my apartment. And no_, __**that is not a challenge House!**__"_

"Cameron, why are you being so mean to daddy today?"

"House _you _are not my father, but you are being an ass!"

Foreman trying to break the tension asked "How are the twins Cameron?"

"They are fine. Maddison is now off the oxygen and they think that Caitlyn will only need it till tomorrow. They are actually talking about releasing them in a couple of days – Maddison could come home now but I don't want to separate them. Oh, it's 10 o'clock, I need to go, feeding time. Talk to you later guys."

"Okay, bye Cameron."

As Foreman and Chase left for Clinic duty House made his way back over to Cameron's desk. He sat down, picking up the diary once more, looking at Cameron's picture. He had been missing Cameron much more than he was willing to admit to both himself and anyone else who would dare to ask him. Eleven weeks after he had been shot and he still couldn't get the sight of Cameron sitting beside his bed when he woke up out of his head (or lying on the operating table for that matter). Yes, he knew it was a hallucination. But it just felt so real to him. He had told Wilson about most of this hallucination, but this fact, the hope that she still cared was not part of the tale he had told.

'Maybe it is too late to be honest with both Cameron and myself.' He thought as he continued to look at the photo – hoping he was looking at the right person. 'Well, at least I know the Cameron women age well.'

As he sat there deep in thought he didn't see Cuddy walk up to the door. He jumped as she tapped on it, before entered.

"House! Clinic duty."

"But Mommy, I just sent Foreman and Chase down there."

"Well House, what do you know, but we actually have room for 3 doctors down there. So we have room for one more. Get down there House!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone… the next chapter. _

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Five

The next few days went by quickly for the Cameron family. Jonathan, Emily and Allison each had their own jobs to complete before everyone else arrived. Jonathan had been planning the funerals, Emily had started to pack up the personal belongings in Ashleigh and Gilbert's house, and Allison had been in the Morgan home packing up the girl's belongings when she was not at the hospital with the twins or getting to know Alyssa better.

By Thursday night Cameron had all of the girl's belongings packed (with 2 of many baby items), a relief as the moving truck would be there the next morning to take their things to New Jersey. Allison had also packed some of Ella's belongings and photos that would go into storage in Princeton. While boxing all of these items Cameron realized that they would defiantly need to move into a bigger home soon, while they could make do for a few months while the twins were still small and therefore able to share items like cribs as soon as they became mobile it would feel like a sardine can.

* * *

Back at PPTH House was bored again. Tuesday morning the diagnostic department had had a new case, a 7 year old boy who had been admitted with seizures of an unknown cause. By lunch time Thursday the team had found a diagnose; a rare neurological disorder called Alexander disease. But by now 10am on Friday morning House was bored and moping in the office with a cp of bad coffee. He had been thinking more and more about Cameron over the past few days. The saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' may have more merit than he originally gave credit to. As he sat there thinking about Cameron he realized that he had to do something in order to forgo the thoughts of 'what ifs' that had been plaguing his mind the last few months.

After making the necessary arrangements he called Cuddy, when she picked up the phone House started to talk at her, "Hey Fun-bags, I will be out of town for the next few days. I would invite you to come with but I want all the bonus points for myself. I will call you when I get there. Gotta go – plane leaves soon…"

"House, what do you mean you will…" Cuddy asked.

"Foreman and Chase are both on call for the weekend…" House continued as if Cuddy had not said a word.

"…be out of town for the weekend?" continued Cuddy, not understanding what House was talking about, and why she was being told this at 10 in the morning.

"Bye Fun-bags…"

"House" a slightly agitated Cuddy said, annoyed that House was ignoring her.

"Later" House finished with a smirk on his face. Happy that he had gotten one up one Cuddy for once, and that she probably had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled, now wanting to know what on earth had just happened.

As soon as House had hung up he put all the essential things in his office into his bag – namely his i-pod; game boy; small TV and; a few red suckers that he had taken from a nurse's station as he arrived that morning – for the flight and he was out of there.

The sight that house found as the elevator door opened put a smirk on his face. There was Cuddy with her arms crossed in front of her as she tapped her foot. Once again she did not look happy to see House. Walking out of the elevator he thought 'I wonder if she knows that folding her arms like that improves the twins display to the world… also does she know that she will get wrinkles if she continues to frown like that?'

"Wow, thanks Cuddy, you brought the twins to come see me off."

"House where do you think you are going? It is not even 11 in the morning."

"For the moment, home, I need to pack a bag for the weekend; they are expecting me later this afternoon."

"Who are expecting you House? Where are you going?"

"Why Cuddy, I didn't know you cared… Oh, did you want to come with me?" he added wagging his eyebrows at her.

"House, give me a straight answer!" Cuddy firmly told House, leaving no room for negotiations.

"Sorry Cuddy, going out of state. I have been avoiding having a certain conversation with an acquaintance of my parents for some time now. I need to do so before it is too late. I can only hope that this time has not come and gone." House replied, looking down at his feet as he didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Well, I guess you will be going no matter what I say here, it looks like you have everything planned and organized already. You can go, but please keep your phone on and charged in case of an emergency. All I can ask is that you stay out of trouble House, I do not want to be receiving a phone call from you at 1 in the morning asking to be bailed out of jail." Cuddy told House, already had had enough of this conversation and just wanting him out of the hospital.

House had a smirk on his face as he turned to leave the building, 'she should really stop giving me ideas for pranks… that sounds like a good one…'

* * *

Come 4pm Friday afternoon the Cameron family had had a very busy day. Due to the 12 ½ hour drive from Chicago to Princeton the moving van had arrived at 5am that morning. After 2 tiring hours of moving boxes and furniture to the van everything was in and the movers were ready to go a little after 7am. This left the rest of the day for the Cameron family to pack up the remaining personal belongings in the Morgan home (the smaller of the 2) and move them to the home of Ashleigh and Gilbert. (They had decided that the fastest way Allison could get the money required to buy the much needed home was to get at lease one of the houses ready for sale in the next few weeks. By moving the belongings from one house to the other they could hopefully be in a new home around Christmas time when the twins were about 2 months old.)

At about 11:30 that morning Cameron had called Cuddy to let her know that all had gone well that morning and that the moving van would arrive some time around 6pm that evening.

"Cameron, don't worry. The guys have said they will be there, and good news. House has gone out of town for the weekend so he will not be here to go through your apartment." Cuddy said, finally starting to calm down after that conversation with House.

"Thanks Lisa, that is all great news. Thank you so much for everything that you are doing for me. It is above and beyond anything that you need to do as my employer Lisa and I thank you for it. I don't know what I would have done without you this week. With you help I have been able to keep my focus on everything here in Chicago without stressing out about what is happening in Princeton. Everything here is organized. My parents will finish everything else off at the house and all the family should be gone by Monday which is also the day the twins are due to be released from hospital. Lisa, I think I will be coming home sooner rather than later – I am thinking about Wednesday at the moment. I feel I need to get home and get into a routine."

"It is fine Cameron, take the time you need. Call if you need anything, even if it is just to talk – and don't forget to let me know when you get home, I want to meet our new family."

"Sure Lisa. Talk to you later o.k., oh, and call me if you have any questions tonight.

After lunch everyone continued to pack up the house till about 3pm as Allison's brother Michael and his families plane was due at 4pm. While it was tragic to loose 3 loved ones and she hated that this is what it had taken Allison was looking forward to seeing her family again, most of whom she had not seen for years.

At 5:30 Allison found herself seated in her Aunt and Uncle's kitchen re-visiting old memories of them and Ella with her mother and father while they waited for Michael to show up. At the sound of the door handle turning she looked up.

"Well Sis, you sure are a sight for sore eyes. Come and give me a hug… Hi Mum and Dad. Good to see you too."

"Aunt Allie, Aunt Allie… Look what Mommy got me," yelled bubbly 5 year old Jennifer.

Cameron looked at her in surprise. She had not seen little Jennifer for 2 years, when the whole family had gotten together for Christmas before she had started at the hospital. Behind Jennifer were 2 of her siblings. Allison looked at Charlotte (4) and Jonathan (3) and realized that they probably didn't remember her. All 3 children had blonde hair; Charlotte had eyes as her Grandma but the other 2 had hazel eyes. Allison sent them all a big smile as she knelt down on the ground to take a better look at their stuffed animals.

As Michael moved over to give his mother a hug she could see her sister-in-law Megan come in carrying their youngest Arabella at 9 months old. Looking over at Michael and his family she realized how much she had been missing her family. She looked forward to seeing Chris and Ben later that evening, Ben's last class finished at 4:30 and they would e on a flight after that.

After giving Megan and each of there children a hug she went up stairs to get Alyssa who should be awake now – having fallen asleep after a late lunch.

As she walked into her bedroom she was not surprised to see her sitting up on her bed talking to her doll. "Alyssa, I have a surprise for you. Your cousins Jenny, Charlie, Jon and Arie are down stairs, do you want to come down stairs and play with them?"

"Honness?" Alyssa looked up at her Auntie trying to determine if she was playing a trick on her or not. All week long she had been told that her cousins were coming but they never got here.

"No, I am not trying to trick you sweetie, but they may be a little tired, the just arrived, they went on a plane. Allison smiled as she saw Alyssa jump off the bad and rush out the door to run and see her cousins.

After quickly cleaning and preparing the room for 4 children that night Allison made her way down stairs to the shock of her life.

* * *

A/N

well… I know the P.O.V. keeps changing. I realized how short and 5th and 6th chapters I wrote (when on strong meds, I was ½ asleep for about a week) so I have combined the 2 and have mixed them. But is everyone in character?

Here are the family names I have been using:

Cameron family: Allison; Jonathan/Emily _or_ Michael/Megan +children

Morgan family: Isabella/Ryan (deceased);

Benson family: Ashleigh/Gilbert + children

_About Alexander's Disease… copied from the site as I don't understand it 100%_

Alexander disease is a rare, genetic, degenerative disorder of the nervous system. It is one of a group of genetic disorders called the leukodystrophies that affect growth of the myelin sheath, the fatty covering--which acts as an insulator--on nerve fibers in the brain. Alexander disease, which affects mostly males, usually begins at about 6 months of age. Symptoms may include mental and physical retardation, dementia, enlargement of the brain and head, spasticity (stiffness of arms and/or legs), and seizures. In addition to the infantile form, juvenile and adult onset forms of the disorder have been reported. These forms occur less frequently and have a longer course of progression. The prognosis for individuals with Alexander disease is generally poor. Most children with the infantile form do not survive past the age of 6. In the juvenile form, death usually occurs within 10 years after the onset of symptoms.

Honness: Honest - One of the families I used to babysit for have 4 kids - with a little gap between 3 and 4. The oldest 3 liked to play practial jokes on her... she got even. In the simple quiet beauty of a 4 year old she learnt to ask 'honest' with her big doe eyes and innocent face to each joke she was told... the 3 pranksters learnt they could not and did not want to fight against that. Now the Q 'honest' is asked many times in that household... Here's to you Eden... You go girl!

Sorry for the long notes. Have a great day… Astig

_Oh - I have almost finished writing the next chapter ~ I just have to find the time to finish it and type it out – I think it will be the longest chapter in this story yet… and thankyou for reviewing _


	6. Chapter 6

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Six

"Hi Cameron" House said as he inwardly tried to figure out why on earth he had come and, what had made him think it would be a good idea as Allison stood there in shock.

"You're silly," said a little blond girl who was standing next to a mini-Cameron, "that's not Cameron, that's Aunty Allie."

Seeing that Cameron was still just standing there House replied "Ah, so that is Aunty Allie is it? Well little Allie, can you wake Aunt Allie up? It looks like she has fallen asleep standing up… and you Blondie, what is your name?"

"I'm Jenny, that's Alyssa" as she was talking she glanced over at Alyssa who had just finished tugging on Cameron's hand as her father and Michael looked on in surprise.

Michael ever the practical joker winked at his father before he went to shake this mans hand. "Hi, I'm Michael, and you must be Allie's fiancée… Allison said he might be coming. But I thought she was just joking. I see you have meet Alyssa here; we are getting the paper work ready for yourself and Allie. You should be able to sign the adoption papers for the girls together while you are here. It is great to meet you. Do you know anyone else here?"

Cameron looked on in surprise "MICHAEL NO! and House, I thought you had work this weekend, what on earth are you dong here? Get lost?"

House laughed and replied, "Cameron, sweetie, was that a question or a request?" he laughed, "what, not happy to see your fiancée?"

Cameron looked on House as she thought 'I can not believe House and Michael! Well, actually I can, this would be something they would both do. But… NO! I will not be embarrassed, I will not yell, I am going to get even… I am going to make them squirm a little.'

House looked at Cameron, he was starting to get worried, she was quiet, too quiet, and normally she would have looked at him side ways at the least if not yelled at him by now. His earlier thoughts of what the hell he was doing here in Cameron's family home came over him again as he waited for Cameron to say something - anything. As a smirk came across Cameron's face House looked on in fear of what she was about to do.

"Michael, you are meant to let me introduce Greg to everyone before you do that you know" Cameron smiled as she lead them down the hall to the lounge, "Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Greg House," looking to House she continued "Greg, these are my parents Jonathan and Emily, you meet my brother Michael but this is his wife Megan and their youngest Arabella is in her lap. The 3 blond kids are also theirs; from oldest to youngest you have Jennifer, Charlotte and Jonathan. You have meet Alyssa right?" Cameron looked over at House as he nodded his head. "Oh, and my other 2 brothers Ben and Chris should be here in a few hours. They were catching a fight out of New York after classes... Any questions," Cameron asked before continuing not even waiting for a response, "Well, that is about everyone here, Sweet"

As she finished that little spiel she looked around the room thinking, 'wow, the look on their faces is priceless. So worth the slack I am going to get from everyone when they find out… Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts – it is not often I am able to pull on over Michael or Dad's eyes. And why is it that Michael can always get me to act like a kid.''MEMO TO SELF: find out later why the hell House is here.'

Cameron could see the smiles on both Megan and her Mother; she had been emailing them at least once a week during the time she had been at PPTH so they knew a little bit about House; Cameron and House; and what was going on in the hospital.

"So… Greg, how did you and Allie get together?" Megan asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well…" House started realizing that since he was here he should at least try and be honest with her. If things didn't work out, if it was already too late, nothing he could do or say would be able to change anything.

As Cameron could see that House was starting to get a little uncomfortable she went to jump in – not wanting the snide comments that normally come from his mouth in such times. "Wel…"

But to her surprise House continued to talk, "How it got started? Well, Not proud to say it but she had been chasing me since shortly after she started working for me, but I was not ready at the time. Later we went to the Monster Car rally and we had fun…"

"It was a date," Cameron jumped in smiling.

No, it wasn't. It was 2 people hanging out together."

"Okay you guys, help me out here… House, you paid for the tickets."

"Which I already had..."

"You picked me up…"

"You didn't know where it was…"

"You brought Candy floss…"

"Duh, it would have been rude to buy myself some and not you. Besides I didn't want to share."

"It was a date! And that didn't stop you stealing some of mine"

"Sorry man," Michael started, "But I have to agree with Allie on that one. It sounds like a date to me."

"It was not a date. Before I went I told her it was not a date as well… Well… how we got started… she was already for a relationship, but it took a while for me to be ready too..." House looked over to Cameron as he talked, "We had a ruff time for a while, it happened so slowly but she grew on me till one day she was not as work. It drove me crazy, I could smell the coffee she had made but she was missing from the office. I realized what I was missing out on; what I was trying to talk myself out of; and what I could loose if she decided to give up on me, I didn't want to take the chance that I would miss the opportunity to have her in my life. I missed having her around – hell, after she quit last year I didn't even last a week before I was knocking on her apartment door begging her to come back; and that was a year ago. Once I got up the courage to tell her I had to tell her straight away. I dropped everything and went to her… and here we are. That is how we got started.

As House spoke Cameron looked on, trying to keep the shock of what he was saying from her face – as to not give any hints to her family. She was warmed by what House was saying; hoping that what he had said was true, that they might actually have a chance beyond this practical joke. 'I really hope this does not come back to bite me in the butt,' she thought a she walked over to House trying to put a happy cheerful face on – without starting to laugh.

"And I am always happy to see you Greg, you know that," Cameron added, remembering one of House's questions as she leaned in giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

While Cameron was nice and close to House she was able to whisper, "House, we need to talk. What are you doing here? I need to know"

As the shock of House in the house had started to wear off she started to realize they were still standing in the hall by the lounge. "What are we still doing standing here? Come on House, I will show you where you can put your things. We will be back later everyone."

Her father and Michael joined the rest of the family in the lounge as Cameron took House to the back of the house to the study – Cameron's room – as it was the only room on the ground floor with the seats in the lounge were only designed for two. They were both silent as they thought about the other. Cameron was both a nervous and excited about what this could mean. House on the other hand was mentally kicking himself for being so honest, fearing rejection and blaming Wilson for not stopping him from getting on that plane [not that he could as he still had not told him yet.] 'That reminds me, I should call him later' and trying to decide if he should be filling out those psyche forms yet; 'I must be crazy to have come here… She is going to yell at me… she is taking me away from her family so she can do so.'

On entering the room House was surprised to see Cameron's belongings in the room, but was glad that they had not gone up the stairs. As House looked around the room Cameron sat down on the couch.

"Well," Cameron started, "now I know why Lisa reassured me that you would be out of town tonight and therefore unable to go through my apartment. But honesty House, what is going on here? Why are you here? Please don't tell me you came all this way for a case or coffee."

"No Allison, I didn't come all this way for coffee or a case," pausing for a moment a smile suddenly appeared on his face, "although coffee does sound good. I have not had a decent cup since Monday morning… But Cameron, Allison, in all honesty I was going crazy in Princeton, I have not been able to stop thinking about you in days, weeks in fact. What I said in the lounge was true. Well, up to the dropping everything and seeing you bit of course… Or was it getting up the courage to ask you out part – I am not sure… All I know is that you left on Monday I have been thinking about you a lot more than normal. Not being able to concentrate on seizure boy because I was asking myself 'what you were doing', 'were you okay', or 'are you putting on a happy face and putting everyone else first again'. Allison, I meant what I said. I have come to realize how important you are to me. That Cameron, I don't want to let you go. Am I too late?"

Cameron was in shock. 'What on earth is going on with House, I think I would have been told if he had had a brain transplant… Is it too late? Is it too late? NO, I don't think so. Sure we have had a lot of negative history – the date from hell – but that has not changed the way I feel about him despite what I tell both myself and others. All that is different now is that he appears to feel the same way. It was not like House to put himself so far out there emotionally, this is a one time deal. If I say no I don't think he will ever open up to me again. Looking up she realized that she must have been standing there deep in thought for a while, seeing House standing there looking sad staring at his shoes made her heart go out to him. 'NO, is now not too late.'

With a small smile on her face she replied, "No House, it is not too late." House looked up in surprise at Allison, "not too late at all House..." she took a step forward and gave him a hug. "House, Greg… please tell me I am not dreaming. And are you sure about us, about this? You know that I now come with two newborns and a two year old right? They are not going to go away. Can you handle that? I don't want to find out in a few weeks, or even months that you can't handle the kids, the broken nights, or that you simply changed your mind about this."

"Cameron you sure took your time there," House joked looking a little bit happier, "you almost gave me a heart attack – but, Allison, yes I am sure about this, I have been thinking about it since I was shot. Although you had me a little worried there. You were quiet there for a while. I hope it was happy thoughts?" Seeing Cameron nod and smile he continued, "About the children. Sure, it will make things a little harder, and I will probably get more snippy at Chase" – a sudden thought came to House as he thought about work.

"Cameron, you have two newborns, what are your plans? Please don't tell me you are leaving, I don't want you to go, and no, it is not just because I would have to start interviewing again. I came all this way because I didn't want to loose you in my life – and at the moment that means in the department too."

"No, I don't plan on resigning although I will need a few weeks off. It maybe hard for a couple of months but I can handle it. Alyssa will go into hospital daycare, and I will bring the twins in with me in about a month. While I my not be able to work with the patients I can still participate in the differentials, lab work, research and who knows, if they are really good I might even have the time to write an article in a couple of months – that is if this idea is okay…"

"It is a deal as long as I get my coffee daily," House replied.

With this Cameron started laughing, "With you it always comes back to the coffee doesn't it… what on earth did you do before me Doctor House? Well, we can't have you without coffee now can we…" Cameron replied tongue in cheek.

Getting back to the matter at hand she continued, "Well, you have arrived when we already have a full house, there only 3 bedrooms in this house – with one set up as a nursery/childrens room. With the twins in the lounge, that left me here in the study – if I remember correctly though it is a futon bed. So you can choose – you can either join my brothers in the lounge – I think I saw an airbed somewhere – or you can join me in here in the study. I must for-warn you though, I might talk in my sleep."

"I can handle you talking in your sleep. Not to sure about the little talk your brothers will probably plan though."

"So, I guess this earns you are hoping to join me huh? She replied with a smile to House.

"Like no-duh. I have the chance to snuggle up to like a really hot chick, I would be a fool to pass that up. Who knows the next time that might happen."

"Well, if you are still here and play your cards right it might just happen tomorrow night. Ben, Chris and Michaels family all have to leave Sunday afternoon – we were able to get the will read on Sunday morning so they could be here for it."

"Yeah, I will be here tomorrow, what time is the funeral? Um, I have to be at work bright and early at 10 o'clock Monday. So I will get a flight out that morning."

"Okay, well the funeral is at 10am, thank you for coming House, for everything really. What were you planning on doing if I said no, or if you couldn't stay here? Oh, what do we tell my family? They all think we are engaged…"

"Yes, and why do they think that?" House answered with a smile on his face - you know, I have already learnt something new about you today. When you get that look on your face, you know the one, when you are planning something – it happened before you went along with Michael – you are scary."

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brothers would always tease me each time I came home from pre-med, asking if I would be bringing anyone home with me or if I would be alone. When I was 20 I was tired of it – I told him the next time I brought someone home with me to meet the family it would be because I was engaged. Actually, I had a lot of fun with my family when I was dating Nick – my late-husband. My family got a shock of their lives… they knew I was dating him, but he could not come home that weekend so his sister Lani came with me." Cameron smile grew bigger as she remembered what happened, "I introduced Lani as Nicole to the family… Michael still jokes about it as you can see."

"Doctor Cameron, my my my, you have some spunk girl, I knew there was a reason why I like you." House commented with a laugh. Realizing there was a lot more to Cameron than he had realized. "How about when we go back in to the lounge we simply tell them we are dating."

A little over 30 minutes after going into the study Cameron and House came back out to greet the family. Cameron came out feeling a little out of place, as her two worlds were in the same room once more. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Allie, did you get lost? We were about to send in a mini-rescue mission but we were a little scared of what they might find," Michael joked.

Megan who was sitting beside Michael on the couch pulled back a little and playfully hit him across the shoulder. "Mich, play nice with your sister or you won't be invited to the wedding."

"Yeah, about that wedding. Do you remember that time with Lani?" she smiled as they realized what she was talking about. Sorry guys, but I couldn't let Michael get away with teasing me about it once more. Think of it as payback for many, many years. But other than that it was pretty much true, we just started dating."

"What, so no wedding?" Michael asked.

House jumped in with an answer as he looked over to Cameron, "well, seeing as we only just started dating probably not for a little while. But for you Michael, when we do get engaged you will be the first to know."

"And here is me thinking that he would have at least mentioned it to me first…" Cameron joked.

A couple of hour, many stories, and a mug of coffee later House was surprised to see how fast time went. He was pleased to be able to meet the remaining two of Cameron's brothers as they had finally arrived form New York. After they had settled in the introductions started as the adults all sat around the dinner tale (the kids had had a picnic in the lounge earlier before going to bed). Cameron was shocked to see how polite House was being, he still had the same quick dry sense of humor that she loved, but he really seemed to want to know her family.

"So, Ben, Chris, Allison told me that you both went to NYU. What are you studying? House asked.

"Well, we are both in our 3rd years," Chris started, "I am taking Law,"

"And I am taking Architecture Ben Added. "Michael here studied business and accounting."

"So I see you finally got around to asking Allie out. Thank you Greg." Chris mentioned.

"Yeah, hopefully it means hearing about you each week when Allie e-mails us. It was kinda getting old." Ben added.

Looking over at Ben and Chris Michael had an idea… "Yeah you know what Allie and Greg told us when he arrived? They said they were engaged."

"No Michael… you said we must be engaged because he came here. We just didn't correct you. Just you letting you dig yourself a hole." Cameron jumped in.

Emily smiled, "So Greg, what bring you here if you only just started dating?"

Cameron knew Greg was about to say something bad by the smile that came across his face. House lifted up his coffee cup and said, "the coffee…. It sucks at the hospital without Cameron there to make it. After four days of Chase trying to kill me with his coffee I couldn't stand it any more. As Cameron was not able to be at the office I decided to come to her. No, but seriously, I missed her; I couldn't concentrate on my work. I told my boss that I would be out of town, picked up a few things and within 30 minutes I had left. Which reminds me…"

With that House pulled out his phone and called Cuddy... "Hey Cuds. I am here, my phone is on like you asked. Ta-ta."

Jonathon (Sr.) laughed. "That was your boss?"

"Yes, Lisa Cuddy," Cameron said, "she has been a great help. Actually she has been in my apartment since 6 with Foreman, Chase and Wilson unpacking the truck and setting up all the baby things."

House turned to Cameron and quietly said "You would let those guys in your apartment but you didn't want me there."

"You would have gone through everything House and you know it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

The night grew old. It was only 10pm, but after the early start and physical labor of the day everyone was ready to go to bed. As Emily, Jonathan, Megan and Michael went upstairs and the twins went to the lounge House and Cameron walked back to their pull out couch in the study.

* * *

_A/N I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter (but it is long – does that make up for it?). Teaches me for being pleased with myself for getting the chapter out a few days earlier than I thought I would. I have been away helping an aunt move house ~ first time I have seen her in about 15 years. She has moved to be closer to my grandparents as she has cancer and a young family ~but this meant very little quiet time to write and no computer/internet for the past 4 days but I was able to finish this chapter and get ½ way through my Harry Potter one – not as much as I wanted but family comes first…_

_Let me know what you think... Sorry if you think House is a little out of character in this chapter. But if it helps both he and I agree._

_The next chapter will be out by next week – I have to finish the Harry Potter one first _

_Thank you for reading. And expecially for reviewing_

_Maraming Salamat po! ~Astig_


	7. Chapter 7

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Cameron looked around the church as they greeted friends and family of Gilbert & Ashleigh Benson and Ryan &Isabella Morgan for the funeral. It felt so strange, here she was surrounded by many that she had grown up with yet the sweet voices of these four were missing. Looking around she could see the children playing in the corner, unaware of the significance of this event was; at the age of 2 Alyssa had yet to grasp the full meaning of death, that her parents and grandparents had not just gone on holiday without her to return in a few days.

Lying in bed that morning Cameron had reflected on the night before. It had been great to be able to see all of her family again. The majority of the conversation of the night had been about Aunt Ashleigh, Uncle Gilbert, Ella and Ryan – remembering the moments in life together that brought a smile to their faces rather than weep at loss of their loved ones – it had been good to be able to talk about her family with those that had also know them.

With 5 minutes before the funeral was scheduled to begin Allison went and sat down beside Greg. He had been observing her since he had woken up that morning, a little worried that she seemed to be handling this loss too well, that she was keeping it all inside as she sometimes did at the hospital. Tuning his head once more to Allison a small smile escaped and appeared on his face as he recalled the events of that morning; one he would remember for a long time to come…

* * *

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Where House had woken up to something he thought he might never get the chance to just yesterday morning… Allison's voice… _

"_House… House… House… Greg, wake up… Greg…"_

"_Mmmm… where's the fire Allison?"_

"_No fire, it is just time to get up…" Allison smiled. "Breakfast is on the table and if you hurry you may just get a cup of coffee. Remember that everyone else out there loves my coffee too. I also have 4 young children out there who think it would be a wonderful idea to come and wake you up this morning if you decide to stay in bed. They seem to miss playing with you; whatever did you do to them last night? Oh, and Chris is in the downstairs bathroom at the moment so you can come have breakfast first." _

_House slowly got out of bed. As Allison turned to wake out of the room he grabbed her arm gently, "Allison, I think you forgot something, come here please."_

_Allison turned around and raised one eyebrow, "and what might that be?"_

"_This…" House replied as he pulled her towards himself and gave her a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek._

* * *

_**~ End flashback ~**_

…the smile on his face had grown bigger. It had felt great to be able to wake up beside this beautiful woman. This was an unspoken dream come true. He leaned over and picked up Allison's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

Looking up at Greg Allison gave his a small smile, and quietly whispered her thanks to him. As she looked once more around the church she saw Alyssa and called her over, slowly explaining that she needed to sit down now, as they were going to begin soon.

Alyssa smiled and climbed up on the bench between her Aunty Allie and Uncle 'Geg.' Allison smiled at this, placing her arm around the little girl and onto Greg's good leg she glanced at his and shrugged her shoulder and smiled while Greg rested his arm along the back of the bench and across Allison's back.

Unknown by these two was that at that time her mother was walking up to the front bench and had seen this sweet moment. Emily had taken the time to talk to Isabella and Ryan's best friend and neighbor who would be video taping the events of the day for when Alyssa and the twins Caitlyn and Maddison grew up and would be old enough to understand. Emily gained strength in the knowledge that Allison was not in this along – that she would have a support system in Princeton. It would seem that even if Allison and Greg broke up in the future that he would still have the time for Alyssa and the girls. Taking her place in the front seat beside her husband she picked up a fussing Arabella from her pram and settled in as the pastor started his opening remarks…

* * *

Almost one hour later Allison stood along side her mother; Megan; Greg and the children as their loved ones were each taken out of the chapel to be buried in the local cemetery. The pastor had known the Benson family since they had been newly weds many years earlier - with Ryan and Bella having been married inside the church – and the ceremony had been beautiful. Many people had spoken about past experiences and memories, in some part for Alyssa and her siblings. Allison had spoken about visiting her Aunt and Uncle, growing up with Bella and her wedding to Ryan. The funeral had ended with a video montage that left everyone in tears. The closing segment brought a smile to Allison's face. The two captions had read:

* * *

'_As we mourn the loss of_

_Gilbert, Emily, Ryan and Isabella _

_we welcome new life… _

* * *

_Introducing:_

_Caitlyn Isabella Morgan _

_and_

_Maddison Ashleigh Morgan_

_Born September 29 2005._

* * *

As these captions faded a video clip of the twins still in hospital were shown to all bring a smile to many a face. The moment was perfect, Allison knew that neither her aunt and uncle or Bella and Ryan would have wanted anyone to be overly sad at their death but would want everyone to rejoice in their lives before their deaths, the difference they made to those around them and this moment in the video helped to accomplish this.

As they got out of the car at the cemetery Allison had Alyssa in one hand and little Jonathan in the other as she started the walk down to the gravesite. Minutes later she spotted Greg and her Grandmother walking towards them as she waited with Michael and Megan.

"Greg, I see you have meet Grandma Isabel." Allison said as she leaned over and gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Grandma, this is Dr. Greg House."

Grandma Isabel laughed replying, "I thought so… those blue eyes, the witty sense of humor and a 5 o'clock beard… exactly how Allison described you Dr. Greg.

"Grandma…" Allison replied looking quickly between her and Greg.

"So, when can we expect the wedding invite in the mail? It needs to be soon, your Grandfather is starting to get old"

"Wedding invite?"

"Yes, yes… the wedding, the one that your mother called me about last night. It is about time too, you deserve to be happy again Allison and I can see that he does that for you. Congratulations my girl."

"Grandma, I am sorry; I didn't know that Mom had called you. Michael had been teasing Greg and I, saying that because he came here to be with me that we must be engaged. So I told them we were. I am sorry Grandma, we only just started dating."

"That's all right my Allison." Grandma replied smiling at the two of them. With the letters she had been receiving for the past 2 years and seeing them together this morning she could tell it would only be a matter of time before they got married.

"Grandma, where is Grandpa? Allison asked looking around.

"He will be coming soon Allie, when Greg here offered to walk down with me from the car they were setting up the wheelchair for him. Allison, your mother told me that you have been appointed the guardian to my three great-granddaughters."

"Yes Grandma, we will be traveling back to Princeton together on Wednesday after the twins come out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Will you bring them back to visit soon?"

"Yes Grandma, I will have to ask my boss first though," Allison replied looking over at Greg.

"I am sure that your boss will let you go, but you might need to bribe him Allison." Greg replied smiling down at her.

Allison laughed, "what kind of bribe were you thinking of?"

"To bring him with you, if I remember correctly you promised this boss of yours coffee daily. You can't very well do that if you are in a different state now can you?"

"Okay, just promise me you will never replace me with a coffee maker will you."

During the gravesite ceremony Greg held Allison in his arms as she held Alyssa tightly in hers as they listened to the words spoken by the pastor.

As their bodies were lowered into the ground she turned around in Greg's arms hugging him tighter ever careful of swashing the little girl in her arms. Greg held her tighter as he could feel her silent tears soak into his shirt, feeling relieved that she was no longer holding all the hurt inside.

Allison would not let go of Greg as she followed her grandparents, parents and Ryan's parents past the graves as they placed a flower in each of their graves. Tears were rolling down Allison's face as she silently said her final good byes to her loved ones and made a promise to Isabella to love her 3 babies and look after them as if they were her own.

As Greg stood there beside Allison he also made a promise to both Allison and Isabella that he would be there for Allison. That she would not have to do this alone and he would be there for the children. He had grown to love Alyssa during the last 24 hours. She was splitting image of Allison, he could see this little girl as a part of her and found that some how she too had managed to weave her little fingers around his heart and he didn't want her to let go.

* * *

Hours later they stood outside the NICU department of Chicago Hospital. Looking down at Caitlyn and Maddison Allison, Greg, and Alyssa smiled as they walked into the room. Greg observed Allison as she watched the two sleeping girls. She was beautiful, loving and kind. He knew that she would make a wonderful mother to these 3 children… Isabella and Ryan had chosen well.

Allison could feel Greg watching her as she turned around and smiled at him. She had been watching the 2 girls breathing as they slept in their cribs and Allison was so thankful that they both were healthy. Sure they were both a little on the small side but looked fine. She could not believe that in 2 days she would be able to bring them home with her. She was both excited and nervous of this idea, glad that she would have her mother with her to help for a little while and Greg would be there too. Allison turned back around to the twins and started to tell them about their parents.

As Greg watched on he thought about Allison and her little family, finding himself wanting to be a permanent part in this family. Deep in thought he pondered what their children look like.

As the thought of at least 3 daughters that looked like his Cameron he smirked…. he was going to have fun scaring away many many boyfriends in the future…

* * *

_Firstly I want to say sorry that this chapter has taken so long… _

_I had a bad case of writers block; I have started writing this chapter about 20 times before but didn't like what I had…_

_As I have been really blessed in my live and have not lost anyone in my life _

_I know I have skipped over large parts of the funeral and by the gravesite _

_If you did what that included I am sorry ~ I have only been to 2 funerals in the last 10 years both of which were in the Philippines and therefore have no idea what would really be said…_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry it is a little on the short side… _

_I will not be able to update for probably about 3 weeks. I am going down to spend some time with a friend. She needs a little help for a while… with a 2 year old, a currently 10 day old, they are currently preparing to move into a bigger house in 2 weeks and to top it all off she got out of hospital 2 days ago for gallstones, and has been told that she will need surgery in the coming week…meaning she will not be able to lift anything including her children for a little while – and her husband is meant to be back at work next week… I will be writing but they don't have the internet in their home…_

_Thank you again for reading… let me know what you think…_

_Thankyou VisualIDentificationZeta for being the only person to review the last chapter _

_Please don't make me beg for reviews :D _

_~Astig_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"**In an Instant"**

Chapter Eight

* * *

The next morning Allison rolled over in bed, still amazed at the sight before her. 'House looks almost peaceful when he is asleep,' she thought 'now why can't he be like that during his waking hours' she thought with a smirk on her face. She continued to watch Greg sleep awhile longer before they would have to regrettably need to get up for the day. She smiled. Asleep he really did look as innocent as a child, awake he often acted like one. Slowly Allison got out of bed to take a shower, careful not to wake him yet…

30 minutes later…

"House! Clinic duty!" Cameron said as she walked through their bedroom door.

"Go way Cuddy, have day off" House replied rolling over to his back still half asleep. Cameron smiled, that was a more polite version of what she thought she might be told by a sleeping House.

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed she laughed…

"Greg, it is time to get up we need to leave soon. The bathroom down stairs is free, and I am about to brew a pot of coffee – just how you like it. You need to be awake and out there to get it though.

"5 minutes please…"

As Cameron walked into the kitchen she found everyone other than Michael and Greg in there eating breakfast in various states of dress.

"Morning everyone," she called out as she walked over to the coffee machine, brewing the promised coffee for one Doctor House.

"Morning Auntie Allie," Charlotte called out, a spoonful of cereal in hand.

"Did you sleep good?" asked Jennifer with a sweet smile on her face, having been told by Uncle Ben to ask that.

"Good Morning to you too Charlotte, and yes Jennifer I had a good sleep. _Not that it is any of your business Benjamin_."

"Where Unca Geg?" asked Alyssa.

"He is still in bed asleep Alyssa."

"Wake up Unca Geg. Grandpa said we go soon."

"Ok Alyssa. Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh-kay," replied a smiling Alyssa before running down the corridor.

Once in their 'bedroom' Allison could see that Alyssa was trying to climb up onto the bed. "Why don't you give Uncle Greg a kiss and a cuddle to see if you can wake him up Alyssa," Allison whispered into her ear.

Alyssa smiled and lifted her arms up in a sign she wanted to be lifted, "up." Once on the bed she carefully made her way over to Greg, falling over once on the way landing on an arm, crawling the rest of the way on top of House she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek – a very sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Gross, I know you think I'm hot Cameron but you don't have to hose me down," House whined, opening his eyes in an attempt to figure out what the weight on his chest was.

"Wak up Unca Geg, wak up." Peaking out of one eye House saw mini-Cameron lying over him with her arms around his neck. House rolled onto his side moving the small girl with him, seeing Cameron for the first time he smiled at her.

"Still tried Cammie; need sleep."

"No, wak up Unca Geg, wak up! Time go now!"

"Five more minutes' mommy?" he looked up and battered his eyelashes at Alyssa. Cameron smiled.

"I 'Lyssa silly. Mommy gone ha'ven.

Realizing his mistake he hugged her closer to himself. For once wishing he thought before he opened his mouth.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake now Alyssa. It is nice to see you too… And good morning to you too Allison, where was my hug and kiss?"

* * *

"Okay everyone," Emily announced later that morning, "it's time to get into cars now, but remember that due to the parking at the lawyer's office everyone will need to pile into two cars. So Jonathan, why don't you take Greg and the boys in your car, it's larger and we females will take the kids in the mini-van."

As Chris walked past his Mom he gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "why are the kids coming with us again Mom?"

"Because we will be going straight from the lawyer's office to the hospital to see Caitlyn and Maddison. They haven't seen them yet either. Besides little Jonathan and Arabella don't like being with strangers."

* * *

20 minutes later everyone was on the move. The hassle of moving around five car seats and bumper seats and getting children into them was immense. The endless stream of 'whys,' 'but mommy's,' and the multiple 'are we there yet' were enough to the fry even the most loving parent's patience. All in all, the 30 minutes drive to the lawyer's office was a long one.

Once settled the lawyer William Lund introduced himself before he began to read the will of Gilbert and Ashleigh Benson first. While some items of the Benson estate did go to members of the Benson family or Emily the vast majority of their assets and belongings were to go Isabella Morgan and her husband Ryan including many family heirlooms and the house. At the conclusion of the Benson will William Lund began to talk about Ryan and Isabella Morgan.

"When Ryan and Isabella found out that Isabella was once again pregnant 7 ½ months ago they updated their will to include both Alyssa Marie Morgan and any other child that they may have," William began, "Ryan and Isabella have assigned the guardianship of their children to a Doctor Allison Cameron. Dr. Cameron, they have also included a letter for you that they wish me to read aloud at this time…

_Allie,_

_First of all, if you are hearing this it means something has happened to Ryan and I and we can't be there for our children. At this time Allie Ryan and I are sitting down at home, today (May 14 2005) the midwife told us we will be having 2 little girls. At this time we wish to prepare for the future in case the thinkable happens. That something happens and we can't watch Alyssa and the twins grow up into adulthood. _

_We chose you Allie to be their guardian because you have always been there for me while we grew up together, you are truly the only sister I have ever known, and we know that you will give this same love to our babies. You will be there for them, love them, you can tell our girls about Ryan and I because we can't ~ especially about myself as we grew up together. With you we know they are safe, they are with family. At this time this is our only concern – the welfare of our babies if we are not there to watch over them day-to-day._

_Allie, we want our girls to be able to call someone Mom, someone to told their hand when they are sick, to gossip with as they grow older, to give them the childhood that they deserve. We know that this person is you Allie. And when that time comes again for you Allie they will have someone to call Dad. (Let me to be the first to say congratulations). We want them to have a real family, the girls are still young, and they deserve this chance to have a normal life, with a mother and a father. We want our girls to take your last name Allie, yes, this is so hard for us to actually put this down in writing but Ryan and I would like them to grow up as we have, in a good stable loving environment – with you Allie. _

_We know you Allie; you may not want to do this. But please Allie, for me? For my girls?_

_Allie, I love you._

_Never doubt or forget that._

_For this reason and many others I gift you that which I value most above all else ~ my children._

_I know you will hug and love them for me._

_Ella Morgan_

As William Lund finished reading he looked up. House looked around him. He could see each adult in the room with tears trailing down their faces. The children playing quietly in the corner were oblivious to what was happening. As an outsider to this family he could see past the pain of losing a loved one and see the great sacrifice and thought that Ryan and Isabella have shown. As William continued he could see that most of the family had tuned out – their thoughts centered on the love of the parents to their children. House continued to hold Allison's hand which had worked its way into Greg's sometime during the reading of the wills. The wills had continued as the family had believed with everything going to both Gilbert and Ashleigh Benson or, their 3 daughters or Allison. (The Morgan's had truly provided for the needs of their children, Allison would not have to worry about where the money would be coming from for childcare or their physical needs).

* * *

On leaving the lawyers office after filling out some legal paper work they all climbed into their respective cars to drive over to the hospital. The situation in the car was subdue, their thoughts focused on loved ones that had passed on. House's thought were once more on Cameron on the wonderful woman that she was, the great under taking she was about to make and, how he could be of help (although he would probably deign that last one in a court of law). While the family spent time with the twins Greg went into town to pick something up.

* * *

Later that evening after Michael and his family had flown home and Ben had Chris had set out by road. Once more Jonathan, Emily, Allison and Greg all sat around the kitchen table, coffee in hand talking.

House turned to Allison "I never thought to ask, Allison, how are you planning on getting home?"

"Oh, Mom said we would drive back in her car, we still have a lot of luggage to take home, besides, Mom is not too fond of flying, this way when it comes time for her to go back home she has her car."

"That's good, Emily, you are staying for a couple of weeks am I right?" House asked as he turned back to Emily and Jonathan.

Emily smiled, "yes I will be staying for a couple of weeks Greg. I think that should be enough time for Allie here to have worked out a routine with the girls. Do you think you can put up with me for a couple more weeks Greg?"

"I think I will somehow be able to manage that, beside this time I will have home town advantage."

Allison laughed at House's comment, "Oh, what time did you need to be at the airport by Greg?"

"Please don't remind me Allison. And 8am." Greg sighed.

"Okay, would you like me to drive you to the airport before I go to the hospital, Mom and Dad are planning to head out there sometime around lunch time, NICU said that the twins would be ready to go sometime after lunch, probably after their 2pm feeding. So I have room in the car."

"That will be great, but it is almost like you are trying to get rid of me Allison."

"No, but now that you mention it House… you are not as bad as you usually are at the hospital. You lost your bite this weekend?"

"Nope, just on my bestest behavior for my girls parents," House smiled winking to Jonathan and Emily, "I want your parents to actually like me, I realized how much you actually meant to me, I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, I was worried for a little while that you may have had the brain transplant," Allison quipped.

House rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, and taking about room…"

"We were taking about room?" Emily smiled.

"Yes we were, when I said there would have room for Greg in the car. Anyways… why don't we pack the car tonight, we are always rushed in the morning and I need to get everything for the twins in the car. Also Alyssa wants to come with me to the hospital tomorrow so we need to get three car seats in there."

Emily turned to Jonathan and smiled at Allison and Greg. Jonathan smiled and said, "Not planning a quick getaway are you Greg?"

"Man, I wish I could stay here with Allison and the girls while they are here but I need to get back to Satan – my boss – I need to get back to work on time tomorrow. She still has no idea where I am, I just told her out of state visiting an acquaintance of my parents." Seeing the confused looks on both Emily and Jonathans faces he went on to explain, "When my parents were in town a while back I wasn't able to go out to dinner with them…"

"Meaning he later arranged to have dinner with a friend of his to get out of it…" Allison added.

"So Missy here decided to trick me into it, inviting my parents to have dinner with my friend and I, then inviting herself…"

"Hey, when everything I planned fell to custard and you ended up having dinner in the Café I didn't join you even when your mother invited me to."

"…so Allison here is an acquaintance of my parents, and she was out of state so everything I told the boss lady was true." He laughed, "Like I said, Satan has no idea where I am…"

"Satan?"

"Yip, Satan" a large grin making re-appearance on his face.

"So Allie, do you have Satan as your boss too?" her dad wanted to know.

"Nope," she smirked looking over at House, "what do you know my boss is the Joker, it is all about the riddles."

House thought for a moment, "Actually I like it! Of course Foreman is Batman what with the flash as 'stolen' cars and fancy suits. And with the hair and the ass kissing Chase is Robin… So Miss Allison Cameron, would that make you a Batgirl, the side-kick of Foreman and Chase or are you more of a bad girl Miss Allie Cat? Will you join the dark side and be my cat women?"

Emily looked on at the two of them in amusement. She was pleased to see Allison this happy. "So is your boss still Satan? Or is she now the mayor of your little town the hospital directing Batman and Robin to clean up after the Joker and defeat evil…" she asked.

Jonathan laughed at House who now sat there deep in thought. "Okay House you have time to think about this one later tonight but I seem to remember something about packing the car for tomorrow morning. Allie, would you like me to move Alyssa's car seat into the car? I think it was placed in the garage when Michael began to pack the mini-van this afternoon."

"Sure Dad, thank you. We will meet you there I still need to get the twin's car seats, they are in the storage cupboard along with the girls bags." As she said this he got up and headed out the door.

Allison walked back into the kitchen laden down with the car sets and about 4 bags. House saw an opening and took it… "Allie Cat, please promise me you will not turn into a bag lady."

"Yes dear," Allison quickly replied before heading towards the garage door.

"Gee Cameron, you should have just told me you wanted to do my clinic duty for a week."

"Okay House, but if I have to do your clinic duty you will have to do Nappy duty." Allison smiled as she continued to walk towards the door; from Greg's face it looked like she had won that battle.

"Man, I guess I have to do my own clinic duty now…" Greg thought out loud, "but wait I still have Batman and Robin."

Struggling to get through the door she called out, "House, can you grab a bag or two?" Allison asked, motioning towards a bag in each of the seats. Once House had the bags in hand the three of them headed outside to the drive way via the garage to join Jonathan at the car.

Jonathan had just finished getting Alyssa's car seat into the car when House noticed a potential problem.

"Emily, is this the car you will be driving down with on Wednesday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think we might have a little trouble getting three car seats into the back seat – none of them can go into the front due to the air bags."

"I never thought about that" Emily added, when her children were young they didn't have air bags to worry about. "Oh and Chris and Ben left hours ago to drive Ryan and Ella's car back to New York. (The plan was that they would later drive the car down to Princeton for Thanksgiving or Christmas that year as Allison had a small 2 door car).

Jonathan being the ever calm patient man said, "How 'bout we put them all into the Civic now and see just how tight a fit it is."

Minutes later they realized that the seats were in fact a very tight fit; that while the door closed it left both seats that sat beside them to sit on an angle next to Alyssa's toddler seat. The moved one of the baby seats into the boot before heading back inside to work out the logistics. They still had time on their side as it had not yet reached 9pm. Once they had worked out that there would not be enough room for both Emily Allison and the three girls along with the remainder of their luggage for the 12 hour road trip they were at a slight stand still as they each thought of a way to make this happen.

"How about we rent a mini-van" Emily thought out loud. Deciding that this would not be practical they continued to ponder.

House slowly looked up, still deep in thought, "How about I take Alyssa with me on the plane tomorrow. I can book a ticket for her now on the same flight with me; I can also take a couple of large suitcases with me – as long as I pack them… I only have a large carry on bag with me so it is no problem… It is just a thought."

Allison glanced between Greg and her father. "I think it is a good idea. I mean, it would make the drive a lot easier too if we are not stopping for toilet brakes every couple of hours. Dad?"

"It is okay with me, but Greg are you sure; you would have Alyssa till late Wednesday evening."

"I'm sure. She likes me, and I like her well enough for an ankle-bitter," Greg smiled.

"Okay" Jonathan said as he got out of his chair, "I am just going to call William Lund to ensure that Greg here does not get arrested for taking a minor over state lines. I have no idea what legal forms are required."

Emily looked over to Greg, "Greg, if you go get your ticket I will call the airline when Jonathan gets off the line."

A few minutes later Jonathan and Greg walked into the kitchen at the same time, Jonathan spoke up as he walked through the door behind Greg carrying the cordless phone "William said there would be no problems as long as we had the guardianship papers that he gave Allison today and she was there to sign a couple of forms tomorrow at the airport."

"That's good news… Greg, Honey," she added, winking at Allison, "hand over your ticket please. And before I start, last chance, are you sure you will be fine with Alyssa for two days?"

"I will be fine, I will even call Satan herself now to see if I can get her into daycare during the day – incase I have a case."

An hour later Emily was off the phone, everything was settled. Greg and Allison would take Alyssa to the gate the next morning where she would get onto the plane with Greg. She would then go to the hospital with Greg where she would then attend daycare as Cuddy had approved. With the flight organized the evening was spent packing all of Alyssa's belongings into two large suitcases continuing to fill them up with additional belongings of both the twins and Allison's.

Come 11:45 House and Cameron could be found cuddled up in bed together fast asleep.

* * *

_**A/N**__ : First of all I want to say sorry for the long wait. This is not an excuse, I could have found the time, but this is what I have been up two the last ?2 months…_

_I spent 3 weeks down with my friend. She didn't end on having the surgery during that time but had 3 attacks the week I left. Her two kids (Bethany (2) and Alexis (1 month) were adorable but Bethany who turned 2 the week I left had hit the terrible 2s – especially no longer being an only child. Alexis is a colic baby. Meaning that a) I was busy b) no down time to really write c) no computer/internet._

_Christmas… I managed to get on a computer for about 2 hours before I had to then pack it away as we had 6 extra's over for lunch on Christmas day. __**Hope you all had a great time with those you love**__. The computer stayed out of the kitchen for a while. It is normally in the dining room but the kitchen/ dining room was getting redecorated._

_Real life has come too close to this story. I currently have a cousin (mum's side) and an aunt (dad's side) who have cancer throughout their bodies. My aunt had breast cancer 5 years ago. She found out the cancer had spread (liver, lungs, spine) the week between Christmas and new year. She is currently in hospice with palliative care. My parent have been asked to be the guardians to her 2 children (13/14)._

_I have just got back from the beach (I am from New Zealand so it is summer here and I am not crazy)._

_This year I am studying again. A full time early childhood diploma/nanny course and a computer course done mostly by correspondence. (it is meant t take 2 years but I think I should be able to finish it this year)_

_Paper work to work part time in a retirement home/hospital. _

_I have finished writing the next 2 chapters of this story and I am ½ way through the chapter of my harry potter one with 1__st__ drafts of 2 other stories… all done at te beach…_

_So I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me of this long wait… I made it long if it helps. I have no real knowledge of wills or the reading of them but the important things are that basically everything goes to the 3 girls and they will change their names ie. Alyssa's full name will now be 'Alyssa Marie __Morgan __Cameron__' as Ryan and Ella wish it – I am making the Morgan a 2__nd__ middle name for all 3 of them because I believe it is something that Allison would do so they remember who they are._

_Um NICU = Neonatl Intensive Care Unit_

_I imagined Emily's car to be a Holden Civic Sadan 2003 – I checked and they don't appear to be able to fit 3 car seats across the back._

_Sorry this is so long…_

_And as always, I am a first time writer so please let me know how I can improve or if there are any mistakes – I am wanting to upload this tonight as I will not be back on for a couple of days; so although I have spellchecked this and read through it a few times my grammer and spelling suck, I know it and by now you probably do too…_

_Oh well its 2am here… so till next time_

_Astig01_


End file.
